fhiffandomcom-20200223-history
The Big Cheese/Transcript
Act 1 'Scene 1: Foster's Hallway' the imaginary friends are in line while Frankie takes out cleaning stuff out of the closet and puts them on the cart. FRANKIE: This is a really important day, guys. Now remember, they’ll be here at 5:00, so we have to get everything ready by then. BLOO: liking it Boring. MAC: Wow, I can’t believe Foster’s is going to be on TV. BLOO: not liking it Boring. FRANKIE: I know, I've been calling the station and working the system for months. the cart And they're finally coming to do a special news story on us. BLOO: standing and not liking it Boring. MAC: And that means more people will learn about Foster's, and more people knowing about Foster's means more adoptions. BLOO: hits him with a broomstick Bor--ow! FRANKIE: the imaginary friends Now hurry along, all of you. We only have a few hours to finish. The house and everyone in it has got to be in perfect shape. Absolutely nothing can go wrong. CHEESE: off-screen I like chocolate milk. turns her head to see Cheese. FRANKIE: Cheese, how many times do I have to tell you? You don't live here. Go home. just stands there with a short silence. CHEESE: inhales Okay. walks away and Frankie watches him leave. She rolls her eyes and walks. 'Scene 2: Arcade' sees a pile of snack bags and soda cans everywhere on the floor. MAC: Ugh! I can’t believe people just throw trash on the floor. puts everything in the trash can, and he finds Bloo drinking a soda on a chair, and throwing it on the floor. Mac gets mad, and then Cheese screams in the arcade while Mac and Bloo cover their ears. MAC: Cheese out Cheese, you don’t live here! go homme! closes the door and Cheese stops screaming. CHEESE: inhales Okay. away 'Scene 3: Bathroom' Cheese: I FOUND A CARROT!!!!! Eduardo: Senior Cheese, you no live here. Go home. 'Scene 4: Foster’s Foyer' to be added 'Scene 5: Foster’s Front Yard' comes out of the front door and goes to store. He sees Cheese holding his one hand. CHEESE: Where we going? WILT: Well, um, I’m going to the store. You’re going home, remember? CHEESE: I like the fair. WILT: Well, maybe you could go home and ask your owner Louise if she’ll take you to the fair. Okay? CHEESE: Okay. tries to move his arm, but Cheese is still holding his hand. CHEESE: I like the fair. WILT: Yes, I understand that, to get free but I’m going to the store, not the fair, and you need to go home! holds Cheese in the air with his arm, he keeps trying to get him off. Cheese keeps screaming while Wilt tries to get him off back and forth. He finally stops and takes deep breaths. CHEESE: go of Wilt's hand Do it again! Do it again! Do it again! Do it again! Do it again! Do it again! Do it again! runs away after noticing that Cheese is no longer holding his hand WILT: I’m sorry, Cheese, but you don’t live here! Go home, please! CHEESE: and yells louder Okay! away 'Scene 6: Herriman’s Office / Foster’s Foyer' to be added 'Scene 7: Foster's Front Door' Cheese: Beep bop boop boop booop beep boop boop bop boop boop beeep boo boop boop bee beep boooooopah! 'Scene 8: Foster's Front Yard' frankie foster: mr Harriman were locked out of the house Act 2 Mac: We're locked out? Frankie: Yeah. Bugs Dummy screwed up the code. Mac: But there's only a couple of hours until the news crew gets here. Eduardo: And I'm still naked. Coco: Bloo: And I'm still bored. Cheese: Beep bop boop. All: Cheese! Go home! Cheese: (inhales) Okay. Mr. Herriman: 65279 Cheese begins to sing the tune Frankie Foster: Cheese knows the code! Bloo: (getting everyone to chase Cheese) LET'S GET HIIIIIIIM!!!! Frankie Foster: What? No! You might freak him out! Cheese singing the code. Mr. Herriman: C Sharp. Frankie: That's not the code He's just screaming because SOMEBODY FREAKED HIM OUT! Mac: How do we get the code now? Frankie Foster: It's fine. We just got to calm him down. Mac: How? Frankie: Don't worry, Mac. I am a professional caregiver. I can totally handle this. Mac: Patty cake, patty cake... Cheese: Cake? AAH! Coco: singing Co co co, co co co. Cheese: Coco? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Bloo: Great green gobs of greasy, grimy gopher guts, mutilated monkey meat, chopped-up baby birdies. Great green gobs of greasy, grimy gopher guts floating in my ice cream and I don't got a spoon. Cheese: No spoon. AAAAAAAAAH! Alex: Where's the baby? There he is! (Cheese stops screaming) Where's the baby? THERE HE IS!! (Cheese screaming scared) Vitaly: Stop it! You're scaring him! Frankie: Would you like to sing that song for us now? nods Frankie: Now how this that pretty little song go? Cheese: Baa baa black sheep (imitates rock guitar) Sheep?! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (Frankie hits her head on the Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends sign. Cheese repeatedly bangs his head against it.) Cheese: I like this game. Act 3 Cheese: Tinkle, tinkle in a car, you should really use a jar. Cheese: Blabby, Blabby, Blabby... Frankie: Cheese the wrong song, I like eat candy and please The right. Cheese: AAAAHHHH!!!!! Are you sing! You sing, Lady, you sing ??? Cheese: I like candy candy Candy is Broken! Frankie: EEHHH Mac: Bloo, stop! I think he's cool. Frankie: EEEEEHHHHHHHH Help me, MAC. FFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCKKK MEEEEEE. EVERYBODY! Goo: My name is a Louise. Frankie: Oh, no! Goo: Frankie, Cheese: Goo: what? Cheese: what? Frankie: SSSHHHH.... Great! Wilt: Frankie, I have it. Frankie: Thanks, Wilt! Cheese: I have ringworm. Goo: Mac, Mac, Mac, Mac, Mac. Cheese: Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. Goo: Frankie, Frankie, Frankie, Frankie, Frankie. Cheese: Blabby, blabby, blabby, blabby, blah, blah, blah. Cheese: be bo bop be be bo booooooooooooop. Cheese: Can I have some fishy crackers? Cheese: Sprinkle, sprinkle, little bar, what I wonder is a cat. Cheese: I have gingivitis. Act 4 'Scene 9' Cheese: Beep! and Cheese dancing Cheese: Bop! and Cheese dancing again Cheese: Boop! Goo: US killing us. Beep bop boop! Beep bop boop! Frankie Foster: The code, the code! Beep bop boop It's personally to the code! and Goo dancing Frankie Foster: Really spoken. Cheese: Boooyyaaaaaahhh!!!!!!!! Goo: What if you do it to? Foster dancing Cheese: OOH!! Goo and Frankie Foster dancing Cheese: Beep Mr. Herrman, Madame Foster, Coco and Eduardo dancing Cheese: Beep! Frankie Foster: Everyone! 'dancing Cheese: Uhh... ??? licks his leg Foster licks her leg Frankie Foster: Just do it! Do everyone! lick their leg Cheese: UUH!! licks the leg does the code jump the mud] jumps the mud Cheese: BAP!! dancing in mud'' BUP!'' Frankie Foster: No, wait! falling stone in thouse Cheese: BOP!! ??? Frankie Foster: No stop! ??? Cheese: BAP! Frankie Foster: Stop! Cheese: Boop Frankie Foster: ??? Bloo: laughs This is so office! Mac: How far is the code Cheese: OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!! [Mac does more codes Bloo: Come on, come on, What's next? What's next? Goo: A son. Frankie Foster: Son? Cheese: Come on the fishy crackers? Post-Credits Scene CHEESE: interviewed by spunky reporter Erin Peterson in the end credits I have scurvy. I have dandruff. I have athlete's foot. I have a tapeworm. I have mange. I have dermatitis. I have acne. I have enteritis. I have tonsillitis. Category:Episode transcripts